


Sick

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a story where Killian gets sick because he refuses to wear warm enough clothes during Elsa's storm over Storybrooke, but he won't admit it. CS fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“I told you this would happen,” Emma admonished him lightly. He was lying on her bed, forgoing the semi uncomfortable ones that Granny’s had to offer. She had him under several blankets, as well as wearing a sweater and warm pants.

It was his own stupid fault. He had insisted on going out into the cold weather wearing nothing more than his leather jacket and pants. He argued that they were warm enough for the cold in his land, so they would do just fine here. Stupid pirate who looked so damn attractive in the leather. She tried to get him to wear a scarf, or at least something which would cover his bloody chest.

Instead he had argued that she only wanted him to do so because she wouldn’t be able to pay attention to the mission when she was too busy checking him out. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to tell him that while he may have been right, she still needed him to be warm.

“It wasn’t the fault of my attire, Swan,” Killian said firmly. He let out a sneeze, and Emma handed him a box of Kleenex. “Thanks.”

“Obviously it was,” Emma scolded. She grabbed a hot water bottle and placed it behind his neck, which he was complaining was getting sore.

Her mother walked in with a bowl of soup at that moment, followed by her father. “I brought you some chicken noodle soup. It’s a good remedy for the flu. I want you to drink all of it, then get some sleep after. It’s the only way you’ll get better.”

He nodded gratefully as he took the bowl in his hand and began to drink. “Thank you, Your Highness. This tastes wonderful.”

Snow felt his forehead, “You still have a fever,” she said softly. “David, let’s let him get some sleep, shall we?”

David gave him a sympathetic smile and followed his wife out of the room.

Emma sat down on the bed near him. “Feeling any better?” she asked him softly. She held his hand and gave him a smile.

“A bit,” Killian said with a small grin. “Your company makes all the difference.”

She shook her head and laughed, “Of course it does. Now, are you going to admit why you’re sick?”

“Because this land has viruses that the Enchanted Forest doesn’t?” Killian said cheekily.

“Of course,” she said another roll of her eyes. “It couldn’t possibly be because you refused to wear what I asked. What was so wrong with those clothes anyway?”

“Because it made me look like a bloody puffball. Why would I want to look like that? How would anyone take the feared Captain Hook seriously when he looks like he’s a ball of fluff?” Killian asked, frustratedly.

“You wouldn’t wear the clothes because you were afraid you wouldn’t look as scary?” Emma asked as she raised her eyebrows.

“Aye?” Killian asked sheepishly.

She laughed and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, “Killian, I always think you look attractive,” she said softly. “I don’t care what it is you’re wearing. In all honesty, the leather looks really good on you. But it isn’t the only thing that looks good on you. You look good in everything. I love you, Killian Jones, and you don’t need to torture yourself for that reason.”

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, “Good. Because I love you too.”

Emma smiled and kissed him back gently. His hands threaded themselves in her hand and she leaned in.

The next morning when Emma woke up with the flu, she knew why it happened, but for once in her life, she didn’t regret it one bit.


End file.
